Love A New
by Narusegawa2004
Summary: Kagome is pushed aside by Inuyasha and she goes back to her time to find her family dead. She returns to te past not ready to face Inuyasha so she wanders off. She faints and Sesshomaru helps her, what are the odds of that? First sad fic I’ll try my best.
1. Default Chapter

Love A New

Chapter 1: Tragedy (I hope -.-')

Hey new story would you believe I thought of this will the teacher's at my school went on strike? Yea, a girl (all girls' school) apparently spit in a teacher's water and another shook it up and then let the teacher drink it.

The board for my school is allowing them to come back and that's what the teacher's r pissed about. They put up signs and stuff not even an jour after a guy named 'Bitter' announced it on Wednesday at the assemble that was moved from Monday. Now some aren't teaching class, some even resigned like my blasted Physics teacher (ass serious ass).

Anyway I think you know I can't do sad not even if you locked me in a room and threatened to kill me it'll end up humor, but I tried.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha . . . is it that obvious?

"WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK TO YOUR PRECIOUS KIKYO! yelled Kagome, tears streaming down her face.

"MAYBE I WILL!" Inuyasha yelled back, anger as usual got the better of him.

Kagome ran out of the hut. Sango, Miroku, Keade and even Shippo and Kilala fixed him with a dark look.

"What the hell are you looking at! He huffed and sat in a corner 'Inuyasha style.'

Another fight, another few days, this has been happening a lot lately.

(Sango) Will you ever see how much she loves you Inuyasha? Will you ever see how much you hurt her every time you run off with Kikyo?

Kagome

She ran, she tripped many times because her eyes were clouded by all the tears, but every time she fell she got back up just to run again. Tree's 'lashed' out at her with their branches, tearing her clothes and cutting her where ever they could reach

How could I have been so stupid! To think he would ever love me! I doubt he would even care one ounce! I'm just his shard detector and little 'rememral' of Kikyo! her thoughts only served to make her cry more.

At the hut

"Aren't ye going to go after her?" asked Keade.

"The bitch can take care of herself. Why do I have to always save her sorry behind?"

"Don't you care for her at all!" Miroku said his voice getting louder by every word as his anger grew.

"I chose Kikyo , if she's going to be such a baby about it why should I care?"

"HAVEN'T YOU EVER THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE THAN JUST A FRIEND TO HER! DID IT EVER PENITRATE THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS THAT SHE MIGHT ACTUALLY LOVE YOU! DID YOU EVER THINK OF THAT! THAT EVERY TIME YOU RAN OFF WITH KIKIO IT HURTS HER! DID YOU!" Miroku erupted.

Inuyasha went silent. Sango tried to calm the still fuming Miroku while Kilala tried to comfort the now crying Shippo. To say the least, the group was falling apart.

Kagome

Kagome reached the well and jumped in with out hesitation. Unaware of the eyes watching her. Blue light engulfed her and she was transported though time.

Mamma how I need you now she thought as she climbed out the well tears still cascading down her face.

In the act of climbing out the well the pain became known to her. Then she got a sinking felling that something was wrong.

Oh kami-sama please let nothing else go wrong

Kagome forgot about the pain she felt (both) and ran out of the well house. There was her house same as it always was. She sighed a sigh of relief before walking to it, until . . .

BOOM!

The force of the wind threw her back into the well house, and she knocked out. When she came too not long after the sight that meet her eyes crushed ever fiber of what was left of her being.

"No . . . no . . . NO!"

She scrambled to her feet and ran to the pile of rubble that was her house. Debris began to fly every where as she plowed through it, holding on to a speck of hope that they might still be alive.

"Please be ok, please be ok

What she came upon soon destroyed any form of hope she had. There was what was left of her family, her mother, grand father and little brother. The sight was terrible but she could not tear her eyes way.

Mamma . . . grandpa . . . Souta

The Kagome saw it, the only thing left of her family, the only thing that was left intact. The necklace her mother never took off, the same necklace that was given to her by the father.. Kagome bent over and took it from around her mother the 'neck.'

"Beauty isn't it."

Kagome froze, she know that voice, that dreadful voice. She turned around slowly.

"Hello daughter long time no see."

Kagome stared at him all word but the next five failed her.

"Did . . . you do . . . this?"

The man before her looked at her face, he threw his head back and laughed. It made her blood run cold.

"Why?" she whispered.

He stopped," Why? Why! BECAUSE THAT BITCH HIRED SOME FUCKING LAWYER TO TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME! BECAUSE SHE THOUGHT I WAS ABUSIVE! I WAS BEATING SOME DISIPLINE INTO YOU BUT SHE SAID IF I CONTINUED TO DO THAT I WOULD ULTIMATLY KILL YOU!"

Kagome remembered the beatings all too well. How could she forget them? She couldn't sleep those nights, she couldn't even lye down.

"Well now that you've seen this and I kind of confessed to you, I guess I have to kill you," he said thoughtfully before taking out a knife from his waist band.

Kagome's eye's widened.

Don't look so surprise after all I did promise I would come back?" he said frowning a bit but that was soon replaced by a sick smile," now hold still."

She moved out of the way as he lunged at her, then she made a break for the well.

Her father sighed," Why do they always run?" he ran after herr.

She managed to reached the well house and ran in her father not far behind. Just as he wa about to catch her she jumped into the well not with out a present the last attempt crossed an 'x' on her shoulder just at the joint.

She sat at the bottom of the well, crying all of the events of the evening just came crashing down on her. When it began to rain she climbed out of the well but instead of walking in the direction of the village she turn in the opposite direction.

That night she kept walking, crying as she went, it didn't matter what she bumped into or fell over, nothing could compare to the pain she felt inside. She finally collapsed under a tree in a clearing, the rain still pouring and blacked out.

A pair of eyes say all of this, from the well to the spot she lay in right now. Soon a pull came on he's pant leg, he looked down.

"Is she ok?"

"She is unconscious. This is none of our business," he said turning around, but he was stopped soon after.

"But we can't just leave her there," the voice said softly.

sigh

This is going to come back to bite me, it always does

You have no idea how many places I wanted to poke fun at, jess I had to edit and take them out. Stuff like this '( I honestly don't know if it was her neck)'. And (gag, gag).

I think this is kind of stupid but hey it was something to occupy the time. Sure I'll write more just might talk a while scratches head anyway review plz tell me your likes and dislikes don't worry about the feeling crap I feed on that kind of stuff. beats chest So what if I'm a girl! Anyway I'm out.

L8rs

P.S. No my bed stuck to it's word it is actually not saying anything yay


	2. Chapter 2

Hi . . . I bet yr wondering where the rest of the story is well u see they were in books and some stupid teacher got my parents to confiscate them so the only one I can write on is 'Does he love me' because it was only typed on the computer. So plz read that and I promise I'll try my best to either find them or get good grades and get them to give it back to me. So pllzz don't kill me I'll make new stories but they'll be slower because they also took away my computer so I'll hav to write it at school. Sooory !


End file.
